Ancestors
by ClockworkCaptain
Summary: Four years after Anniversary Korra and Iroh get sent into the past and meet some familiar faces. Cute oneshot for probending tournament.


Propts: A character from ATLA saves a character from LOK, Leaves, Jumping, Swamp.

This takes place four years after the round 3 story: Anniversary

Words:3180

Ancestors

Iroh grimaced as his foot slipped off another exposed root and into the knee-deep swamp water. "Yuck! Well these shoes are ruined."

Korra looked back. "You said that two hours ago, Prince-y."

Iroh adjusted his glasses. "Well, they still are ruined." He pulled his foot out of the water and jumped up to some higher roots. "So please remind me again why you chose today to see the damage done to the banyan tree?" He looked up at the leafy canopy above him that was starting to change. "You're tempting fate doing it today."

Korra rolled her eyes. "I think, Iroh, you're taking this anniversary curse a little too far."

He raised an eyebrow. "Need I remind you that last year the curse took out a whole cruise ship!?"

"No, the iceberg took out the ship, we were just on it!"

"But Asami said the ship was so well built it wouldn't sink!"

"Well, it did. Now come on! I need to see what Kuvira did to the banyan tree!"

Iroh crossed his arms. "Fine, but I'm warning you now something bad will happen."

Korra walked out of the dense swamp to where the banyan tree stood alone, parts of it missing like an amputee victim. Korra sighed. "I think something bad already happened."

Iroh caught up to her. "Spirits, this looks bad." They walked past boiling pools of swamp water where the severed ends of roots had sunk. "Really bad."

Korra nodded. "Yeah, honey, don't fall into any of the boiling pits."

"Darn, I was planning on jumping into one just to see what would happen," Iroh retorted dryly, looking at one particular pool.

Korra rolled her eyes and froze as a giant vine creature with a bark mask rose up from one of the pools. It loomed above, its dead eyes staring down at her. She backed up into Iroh, knocking them into one of the other pools. She gritted her teeth expecting to feel boiling water but it never came. She fell through air getting tangled up with Iroh.

.o.

The pair landed hard on the ground and looked up to see a set of red headed twins, one male one female, dressed in light green and yellow, looking down at them. The woman raised an eyebrow and looked over at the man.

"Huh? Looks like they're quite out of their time, doesn't it brother?"

"And their space."

"Quite right, quite right. Should we perhaps tell them what happened and how to get back?"

"I don't think they'll listen, they hardly listen to each other."

"True, there is that, but if they were to listen what would we tell them?"

The man rubbed his chin, "Well, perhaps if they went back to the where they started out in-"

"They could get back to the when they started out in. Brilliant, brother." She turned and started to walk away. "That might just work."

The man fell into step with her. "Are we going give them any more help than that?"

"No, I don't think so."

Iroh glanced at Korra. When he turned back, the twins were gone. "Who were those people?"

Korra shook her head. "I have no idea, but was it just me or was there some kind of halting violin music playing from nowhere?"

"You heard it too?" Iroh blinked. "I am so confused right now."

"Me too, but would you kindly get off my legs!"

"Oh, sorry." Iroh scrambled to his feet and then squinted. "Hey, Korra, there looks to be a town over that way. Why don't we check it out? Maybe we can figure out where we are."

She nodded. "And if those strange red headed twins are to be believed, when we are."

.o.

Zuko crossed his arms and glanced back at some of Zhao's men. "I don't understand, Uncle, why is Zhao following me so obviously? Does he really think I'll try to capture the Avatar while he's breathing down my neck?"

Uncle Iroh looked at one of the fruit stands. "Perhaps, Nephew, he is testing what you want more, to capture the Avatar or keep him from doing so?"

Zuko snorted fire. "I don't like this one bit."

His uncle smirked. "I don't think you're supposed to."

Zuko kicked the dirt. "Why does everyone try to work against me?" He paused. "Hey, Uncle, do you see that girl? She's from the Southern Water Tribe. I bet she's that same girl who's traveling with the Avatar."

Uncle Iroh frowned. "I don't know, her hair is different and from this distance she looks a little too tall and…more filled out."

Zuko looked at his uncle with disgust. "I can't believe you would even notice that! Let's follow her, she might lead us to the Avatar."

Uncle Iroh frowned. "I don't think that would be wise. What evidence do you even have to suggest that she has any knowledge of the Avatar?"

Zuko looked at his uncle. "Then you come up with an explanation for why a Water Tribe girl would be so far from her home?"

His uncle sighed. "Fine, but if we do follow her and get caught you'll be explaining why you would follow around a pretty girl." He paused and smiled. "You know, Nephew, there are better ways of getting a date aside from stalking the girl."

Zuko turned red. "I don't have time for girls, Uncle, I need to find the Avatar."

.o.

Korra took a deep breath as the two walked through the city. "I don't know what's more disturbing, wondering through a town full of people dressed in historical clothing or being stalked by an almost bald kid and a fat guy."

Iroh glanced slightly to the side. "I'm thinking the stalkers are more worrisome. Here, turn down this street, it's almost empty."

.o.

Zuko gulped looking at the blade between his eyes. He looked up at the man wielding the knife. "Uh, hello."

The man narrowed his eyes. "Why have you been following us?"

"I wasn't following you! I was following her!" Zuko pointed to the girl, now clearly a woman, who had an icicle at his uncle's throat. "I was hoping she would lead me to the Avatar!"

The girl tilted her head and then without warning burst into laughter. She grabbed the man's arm. "Put your knife away, hon, he's just an actor!" She giggled some more. "Clearly we've somehow stumbled onto some historical reenactment!"

The man, apparently named Hun, pocketed his knife and looked at Zuko suspiciously. "I don't know, Korra, this seems… too accurate."

Korra rolled her eyes and looked at Zuko. "Please, please tell me, why are you looking for the Avatar?"

Zuko gritted his teeth. "To regain my honor, peasant!" Korra clutched her sides laughing so hard while her companion just kept glancing at him. Zuko glared at the man. "What are you looking at, Hun?"

"What? Uh, is that makeup?" He pointed to the side of Zuko's face.

"No! It's what my father did to show me respect and what I'll do to your finger if you keep it in my face!"

The man put his hand down. "Oh, what the flameo did we just get into? Um Korra I don't think-"

"HELP! LET ME GO!" Yelled a woman from the other end of the alley, where two fire nation soldiers had her cornered.

Korra clenched her fists. "I don't care if this is a historical reenactment. Those guys are toast."

The man paled. "Korra wait! I-" He sighed and shook his head. "This will not end well," he mumbled, following her.

Zuko moved to follow but his uncle stopped him. "Zuko, please let us try not to get involved. Picking fights with your countrymen will not help any."

Zuko's shoulders dropped. "But the way that girl spoke, it was like she knew me. And if they pick a fight with two soldiers surely more will show up!"

Uncle Iroh shook his head sadly. "This is not our fight."

.o.

Korra pulled the soldier off the girl. "Hey, she said let her go. I would respect the lady's wishes."

The man looked down at her and scoffed. "Do you know who I am?"

Korra crossed her arms. "Do you know who I am?"

Iroh put his hand on Korra's shoulder. "I am so sorry," Iroh looked at the man's uniform, "Captain." He pulled Korra back. "We won't be bothering you anymore."  
Korra looked up at Iroh confused but backed off. The two turned to leave.

Zhao chuckled. "Good call, four eyes, keep your whore under control." Zhao put a hand on Iroh's shoulder. "Or someone's going to have to teach her a lesson."

Iroh cringed as Korra turned on her heel summoning fire to her fists. "What did you call me?"

.o.

Zuko was leaning against the wall as the doctor walked out of the room he and his uncle had carried the battered Hun into after the fight was broken up.

"How is he?"

"He's suffered a dislocated shoulder and the other injuries he sustained are aggravating prior ones."

"What?"

"The man you brought in was healing from other injuries that were made worse by the fight."

Zuko frowned. "Will he be okay?"

The doctor made a motion with his hands. "Eh, he should be if he rests and doesn't try to do much for a bit." The doctor chuckled. "I wish you luck with that, based on the scars and bones he's broken before he's quite the hellion."

Zuko watched the man walk away and tapped his chin deep in thought. He jumped when his uncle put a hand on his shoulder.

"And how is our guest?" he asked.

"Sleeping, he'll survive but the fight aggravated injuries he already had. Were you able to get Zhao to release the girl?"

Uncle Iroh shook his head. "No, he thinks she is the Avatar, and plans on taking her to your father."

Zuko frowned. "But she's not the Avatar, the Avatar is a 12-year-old airbender, not a twenty-something Water Tribe girl that can bend…fire…maybe she's a mix?" Zuko shook his head. "It doesn't matter, if she can bend fire she's a citizen of the Fire Nation and doesn't deserve to be treated like…me." He sighed and started to walk down the hall. "I'm going for a walk, you watch over Hun. I'll be back in a bit."

.o.

Zuko would have to thank whoever came up with the masks for Fire Nation soldiers because it made sneaking through Zhao's ship extremely easy. It was easy to find Korra as he could hear her drunken laugher echoing through the halls. Zhao brushed past him muttering under his breath and rubbing his cheek. He looked at Zuko. "Make sure that girl does not leave that room!"

Carefully he opened the door to find Korra lazing on the bed giggling, she had one arm chained to the bedpost. She had a few bruises but didn't look nearly as hurt as her companion. Her hazy blue eyes looked up at Zuko. She smirked.

"Tell your boss it doesn't matter how many drinks he gives me, I'm not that kind of girl." She flopped onto her side still smiling like a fool. "Not that kind of girl at all."

Zuko shook his head. What had Zhao given her to drink? He made quick work of the shackle but when he tried to help Korra to her feet she fought him.

"No! I'm not going to go wiff you! You work for that nasty sideburn man."

"I do not." Zuko whispered. "I'm here to get you out of here."

She looked at him queerly. "When did you get so short lover?" She wrapped her arms around Zuko's shoulders. "Oh well, maybe it's just all these drinks in my system."

Zuko didn't ask, he just pushed her away a little as he checked the hallway for anyone. Finding it clear, he led her down the hall. Hearing people approaching, Zuko ducked into another room and waited for them to pass. He shivered as Korra cuddled up to him.

"You know I love it when you act all spy like." She whispered in his ear before giggling.

Zuko felt heat flood his cheeks and prayed they'd be back at his ship soon. They reached the railing and he was about to lead her to the gangplank when she grabbed him and leapt into the water. Zuko held his breath unsure of how he would swim with all the armor he had on. Suddenly he was being pulled through the water by an invisible force. A few seconds later he was suddenly on dry land a good forty feet from Zhao's ship. Zuko shook his head.

"How did we…"

Korra wrapped her arms back around his neck. "So where are we going now, handsome?"

Zuko groaned. "We're going back to my ship so you can sober up."

Korra tilted her head. "When did you get a ship?"

.o.

Uncle Iroh set his cup down and shook his head. "I don't know, Hun, with the reappearance of the Avatar my nephew is more lost than before. He is so determined that capturing the Avatar is his destiny. So do I tell him that doing so would be a horrible mistake or not? What do you think?"

Iroh sighed, putting his own cup of tea down. "Well, I'm really not the best when it comes to advice, but my grandfather used to tell me that 'the destiny we want is rarely ever the destiny we are meant for.' I don't know if that helps, but it helped me a long time ago."

Uncle Iroh nodded. "Your grandfather sounds like a very wise man."

Iroh smirked. "Yeah, well, he'd say everything he learned was from his uncle." He winked.

The elder man gave him a queer look but was soon distracted by the door swinging open and a Fire Nation soldier dragging in a clearly inebriated woman into the room. She looked from the soldier to the man on the bed, back to the soldier, then back to the man on the bed.

"How'd you get over there from here?" she asked before launching herself at Iroh and cuddling up to him. "Never mind, you can tell me later."

Iroh flinched. "Korra, you're snuggling into my broken ribs, please stop."

She sat back. "Oh, sorry." She stretched and yawned curling back up against him but this time being much gentler. "In the morning I'll help heal your wounds I'm just too drunk right now, hon."

Iroh petted her hair. "Okay, sleep well Korra."

Uncle Iroh looked at the soldier who was now gone. The old man stood up. "I think I shall leave you two alone to rest."

The younger man nodded. "Thank you, I mean it. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't helped."

Uncle Iroh gave him a warm smile. "You're welcome." He left the room but before he closed the door Uncle Iroh heard the other man humming a familiar song. The old man stood by the barely open door and listened as the other moved from humming to softly singing.

"Leaves from the Vine,

Falling so slow,

Like fragile tiny shells drifting in the foam

Little soldier boy, come marching home

Brave soldier boy comes marching home"

Uncle Iroh looked at the door for a moment in silent shock before closing the door the rest of the way. He walked to his nephew's room to find him getting ready for bed.

"Did you have a good walk, nephew?" he asked as he walked in.

Zuko nodded. "Yeah, I think I did." He lay down on his bed. "I'm tired, Uncle. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Uncle Iroh nodded and left him to be alone.

.o.

Iroh's eyes sprang open at the sound of the door opening and closing. He looked over at the intruder. "You know, prince Zuko, it's customary to knock, especially at this hour."

The prince sat on the end of the bed and looked at Korra's sleeping form. "She's the Avatar too, but how? How is she possible? Hun, how is she possible? I fought the Avatar just a few weeks ago."

Iroh sighed. "It's possible because she and I are out of our time." He looked away. "I'm not sure but she and I ended up over seventy years in the past."

Zuko nodded. "Any idea how to get back to your time?"

Iroh nodded. "Yeah, I think she and I need to head to this super spiritual swamp."

"Do you need an escort there or…"

Iroh shook his head. "No, we should be able to make it on our own, but thanks."

Zuko bit his lip.

"I can't tell you about the future, who knows what kind of damage that would do."

The teen sighed. "I understand, I guess. But can you tell me one thing, just one?"

"Ask your question and I'll see if I can."

Zuko crossed his arms. "In the future am I thought of as a good man? Am I on the right track?"

Iroh sighed. "I can't tell you if you're on the right track, that's something you must find on your own, but I can tell you that you are a good man and history will view you as such."

Zuko sighed. "I hope you're telling the truth, Hun."

Korra stirred in her sleep. "Baby, why are strange men calling you hon?"

Zuko snorted. "Hun's not your real name is it?"

"No, it's her favorite pet name for me, but my real name could tell you things about the future that you can't know."

Zuko nodded. "You're name's not Zuko the second, is it?"

Iroh snorted. "No, it's not."

"Well, I feel bad calling you Hun knowing its short for honey. Do you have a middle name I can use that's not a spoiler?"

"Middle name's Hakoda, times are different." Iroh shrugged.

Zuko raised his eyebrow. "Apparently, named after anyone special?"

"Great-Grandfather on my father's side."

Zuko nodded and held out his hand. "Well, Hakoda, it was nice meeting you."

Iroh shook his hand. "You too."

.o.

Zuko smiled as his son-in-law handed him the small bundle. "It's a boy." He said proudly.

"What's his name?" Zuko asked cradling the baby.

"Iroh Hakoda Ajdar."

Zuko looked down at the child and softly spoke to the baby. "Ah, we meet again, Hun, it's been quite a while." He chuckled and kissed the baby's forehead. "Thank you, that night you gave me hope, those words you said to me haunted me in the my darkest time but they still gave me hope. So I will do the same for you."

The baby giggled and reached up to grab some of his hair. Zuko looked over as his son-in-law. "He's going to be quite the little hellion." He looked back down at the child. "But he's also going to grow up to be a great man."

"Just like his grandfathers?" Sokka asked raising an eyebrow.

Zuko smirked. "I think he will surpass us both."


End file.
